Ankama Games
Ankama Games is a French company with its head office in Roubaix, France,"MENTIONS LEGALES." Ankama Games. Retrieved on 30 October 2012. "75 boulevard d'Armentières BP 60403 59057 ROUBAIX Cedex 1 - France" focused on the design of Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Games (Dofus, Dofus Arena and Wakfu). The company was founded by Anthony Roux, Camille Chafer, and Emmanuel "Manu" Darras. Ankama Games is a subsidiary of Ankama Group. The company name comes from their own names : ANthony, KAmille, MAnu. History * 2001, foundation of Ankama, web agency. * 2003, Ankama Games, subsidiary of the company, began developing its first game, Dofus. Dofus was fully developed in Flash and a beta version was released in October of this year. * 2004, after nearly a year of beta testing, the game was distributed via Internet and updates were regularly added. * 2005, Dofus was officially released in September. Ankama Editions was created to develop comic book publishing. Ankama began development on Dofus Arena, the second game by the studio. * 2006, Wakfu began development. * 2007, Dofus-Arena version 2 was released, the alpha version of Wakfu was presented for the Japan Expo, and Ankama Animation was created, dedicated to the Wakfu animated series. * 2011, Wakfu was launched into open beta after more than 4 years of development. The full release was announced to be February 2012. * 2014, Wakfu had moved to a free to play model in various areas around the globe. They now opened beta again. Comic Book Publishing Ankama Editions has released a comic called Mutafukaz, which is very successful in France and can also be obtained while buying subscriptions to the Dofus game. * Artbooks Dofus * Dofus manga * Original SoundTrack Dofus * Mutafukaz comic book (bd) * Pandala comic book (bd) * Dofus arena manga * Maliki, comic book (bd) * Dofus monster manga * kuma-kuma manga * Chaosland comic book (bd) * Artbook Café Salé * Dofus mag * Debaser manga * Freaks Squeele comic book (bd) * Kanvict comic book (bd) Web Ankama Web is an interactive communication agency specialized in the new media, the creation of Internet sites and the strategies of buzz marketing. Ankama Web thus develops sites and applications Internet for professionals. Created in 2001, the agency is historically the first pole of activity of Ankama group. Press Created on June 15, 2007, Ankama Presses continues the will of the group of to register in a true cultural diversity by proposing with the general public the publication magazines. Dofus Mag is the first leading product by Ankama Presses. It corresponds to what the Japanese name a mook. This term indicates a hybrid leading product, mixture between magazine and book. Distributed in kiosk, it is intended to be read and preserved as a book. References External links *Ankama *Ankama *Ankama Games Portal *Official site for Dofus *Official site for Dofus-Arena *Official site for Wakfu *Official Mutafukaz website *Official Maliki website *International Dofus fan-forums Category:Video game companies of France Category:Software companies of France